BADASS
INTRODUCTION A brutal vigilante who has very unorthodox and immoral ways of fighting crime. ESSENTIAL INFO Created, designed, and owned by Matthew Werner. BADASS is the correct type-case of his name though, for the sake of the bio, not every spelling will be all caps. ORIGIN & BIOGRAPHY Residing in the city of Rapture, New York, BADASS was born wealthy and into an elitist family who looked down on those less fortunate than they. When he grew up, he grew disgusted at the state of Rapture and decided to bring his own brand of justice to his city. He originally wanted to be named "Genesis", as he was bringing "a new age of peace" to Rapture, and wanted his name to make sense in this way. However, he then found out that the name "Genesis" had already been "taken" by a minor superhero in Europe. He worked his way through the crime racket of Rapture, killing and sieging them with little to no effort at all. He taped himself while doing this, to show people what happens if "you go rotten", and when he released these on the Web, they went viral, naturally spurring many controversies. These viewers christened him "BADASS", and the name stuck. Though he didn't personally didn't want to go by this name, he went with it as it was easily recognizable, due to his internet fame. GEAR & ABILITIES Badass very rarely uses weapons in combat, though he does have an automatic crossbow loaded with wooden stakes, so he can suppress enemies from afar. He is a master hand to hand combatant. He has been able to hold his own against Shadowkat upon multiple occasion, in pure hand to hand combat, though he's almost always lost in said fights, especially the fights involving arms. Badass doesn't really wear armor, relying on more wearing a lightweight black veil of leather more than anything. This veil has tears in it, of which Badass has intentionally ignored fixing, giving the impression that he is wounded in almost every fight, which will often lead to his foe becoming cocky and underestimating Badass. What truly makes him such a threat in combat is the speed at which he can dispatch his foes. When he stood toe to toe with "The De-Offender", he was able to thunder clap De-Offender's ears, knee him in his gut, and then knock him out with a casual elbow to the back of his head before De-Offender could even react. His brutality also makes him someone to look out for when fighting, as, while not as ferocious as Giles Cory or Batwulf, he does not hold back. MORALS & PERSONALITY As previously stated, he isn't exactly the most gentle of crime fighters. Yes, it's not exactly new that he would kill a villain, but he will go out of his way at times to kill an innocent. Why? Because a) he's a psychopath b) he's an elitist who's borderline eugenicist and c) he's not exactly a good person. RELATIONSHIPS Colin is primarily a loner, though he will align himself with other superheroes and vigilantes if the need arises. He is a member of the Emissaries of Justice, but is also part of an anti-EOJ team, The Dark Side of Justice. PUBLIC OPINION Public opinion of him is primarily negative, many citing his brutality and unorthodox methods as their reasoning. Of course, anti-vigilante pundits have condemned him for his actions as they do any other in his field. FOILS Malice is a female super villain who wields an assortment of knives. She is incredibly hostile and is a major mob leader in Rapture. She hits hard and fast, and is known to kill those who attempt to get in her pants, or so to speak. Badass has come to blows with her upon many occasion. Shadowkat, a vigilante who has constantly butt heads with Badass. Not only are they averse to one another because of their completely different moralities and ethics, but both of them plain hate one another. While both can put aside this ire if necessary, this hatred has gotten the better of both on more than one occasion, leading to brutal fights. MORE ART